


Always, Love You

by kimksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Human Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: #kaisoo hybrid auKyungsoo is mad. He never being this mad. But it happened.Footprints on the floor, spilled cream, emptied bowl of berries."And you..you are dirty..come on-" sobbing hears, filled the entire house.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Always, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Happy Kaisoo Day everyone!! 
> 
> This is the special chapter for 'Oh My Baby Bear' series (tweetfic) Thank you for my reader who stay with me till now and enjoying every pieces of my stories eventho I am still lacking because English isn't my first language.
> 
> Thanks to anon for the suggestion too! Your wish is granted! Anon, if you read this, kindly dm me because I want to know you and thank you too >.<
> 
> lastly, enjoy the story and happy reading!!

Whole house filled with the sounds that came from the tv when Kyungsoo stepped in. He is still catching his breath as if he was chased by someone but actually not. Constantly checking the time once on his watch and secondly on the clock that hanging on the wall. 

"I made it. I thought I won't." 

Quickly speed up to his room but what he didn't expect is the mess. Scattered small bricks of the Lego on the floor. Thankfully he is witted enough so he don't end up stepping on it or else it would be a nightmare for him and will make the hybrid sad upon his broken bricks. He huffed.

"Nini..I told you to keep it in place.." his eyes are scanning the whole house because he couldn't catch any glimpse of the hybrid ever since he arrived home. Suddenly he spotted a pile of blankets on the couch. Tip toeing and peeking in, 

"He's asleep. Right time." 

The hybrid tends to turn into his cub often in this winter. Maybe it keeps him warm more than in human form. But sometimes he will have a problem to switch back for an unknown reason. Maybe the 'switching' thing is still new so it needs time to adapt. Kyungsoo don't really mind a lot as long as Jongin didn't get himself dirty in his cub form. Who knows if he couldn't switch back? It will be a hard time for both of them because of it. Kyungsoo now understands why Jongin hates water so much so he tries to not get it into the frame. 

  
***

  
Jongin is really sleeping soundly. He don't stirs or flinches a bit even if a loud noise echoes from the kitchen as Kyungsoo is fixing a few foods and also baking a cake.

This year, he decided to celebrate his birthday together with Jongin's. The 13th is a nice date since their birthdates are just one day apart. 

The ringing phone of him make he sighs for the countless of time. Even though he took an early leave from work but the group chat seems to be seeking for him non stop so he couldn't stop responding those messages while he was busy preparing. Without even looking on who is on the line, he answered the call.

"Message only please. I will answer-"

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Relax, this is me. Chanyeol." He facepalms himself as he heard the deep voice.

"I am sorry. I thought it was from work."

"Didn't you..took an early leave?"

"I did but..yeah.." Chanyeol understands it right away.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo gives out every detail including what meals he is preparing. 

  
"You forgot one thing." Kyungsoo is thinking so hard but nothing comes across his messy mind. 

"I have cake, a beef stir fry too..rolled omelette-"

"You forgot the miyeok guk." The seaweed soup. The 'main' dish for every birthday. "Want me to buy it somewhere?" Chanyeol is volunteering to help.

"Okay thank you so much. There's a lot in my mind ugh till I forgot about it." 

"No problem. See ya!" And the call ended. He is done with the dishes. Now time to bake the cake. Gonna be a simple sponge cake with fresh cream and some berries on top. Save time. Before he continues, he runs slowly towards the cub to check on him.

"Is he hibernating or what? For how long he has been sleeping?" Glancing on the clock, he pressed into a thin smile. "Sleeping cub means easy time for me." 

The batter are done so he just simply put it in the oven and wait for half an hour before decorating it. In the mean time, he decided to tidy up the mess and clean himself. Placing the bricks in one place, tucking the cub properly on the couch and arranging things that he felt need to. Basically nothing much to do so he went to his room afterwards. 

Right after the door closed, the hybrid finally awake.

Constantly squinting and rubbing his eyes, Jongin dazed off for a while.

"Hungry.." Yes he sure. It was such a long and deep sleep since he stay up last night pretty late. Didn't even realized when did he switched so now he is struggling to get down from the couch. 

"What's that smell…" it dragged his tiny feet towards the kitchen. Looking up at the oven, he can see nothing so he gives up on it and moves to the fridge instead. 

"Chair..chair.." he needs one so that he can see clearly what's inside. As he found it and slowly climbing, his eyes unconsciously darted to the counter and,

"Berries!" Plan changed. He placed the chair leans against the counter and climbed on again till he reached the top. Delightful face when he touched one of the berries and munched it greedily. He was too immersed with the sweetness and didn't noticed a bowl of cream next to the berries as he moved for a better position and..the bowl fell down. 

Jongin is panicking. He startled and gasped. While his hands are full with the berries he get down but unfortunately he stumbled upon his own foot and fell down. The berries are now everywhere.

"Pick it up..need to pick it up." Not the berries but the bowl. Maybe luck not on his side, his small paws slipped when he was trying to flip the bowl over and the cream splashed on his fur and face. It covered a bit of his eyes so he couldn't see and..tripped over the bowl. 

Now he is covered with the cream. Cream that supposed to be on the cake. 

"No...no…." He walked without direction. Trying to clean his eyes but it doesn't work. His paws are covered with the cream too-

"What..happened.." a familiar voice intruded and his ears twitch. Jongin rubbed his eyes faster and at last he can see but..it is..not a good view.

Kyungsoo's eyes are rounded with his mouth gap opened. The man freezes in his spot. 

"My..cream..berries..oh God..the floor..WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!" The loud scream is something that Jongin never thought about. 

Kyungsoo is mad. Hella mad. He noticed the clenched fist and the tone in his voice. Kyungsoo flopped down on the floor. His legs are weak and tears start to form. 

When Kyungsoo is really mad, he don't let out his anger with temper but with cries. 

"I-I just cleaned the house...but you...your footprints..my cream for the cake..and why are you eating the berries it is for the cake!" The high pitched voice surprised Jongin so much. He is scared now. He wanted to cry but suddenly Kyungsoo holds him tight.

"And you..you are dirty..come on-" sobs heard, filled the entire house. The endless sounds from his phone makes him curled and crying even harder. "A-and work...give me a break!" He is broken now. No one dare to touch him. Jongin couldn't even move an inch because he knows that he's gonna make the house dirtier. 

Both of them..crying together. 

"KYUNGSOO WHAT-what…" Chanyeol suddenly banged in. He heard loud cries from outside. He rang the bell but no one answered. He had no choice but to enter the house with the passcode Kyungsoo gave in the text earlier in case no one will open the door if he arrived with the seaweed soup. 

"Was a storm came by...this house is such a mess." Chanyeol's eyes met with Kyungsoo's puffy and red eyes as he lifted his head. 

"Yeol...tsk tsk" sobbing so hard. Chanyeol put the plastic bag on the counter before stepping closer to both of them. 

"Jong-oh my...you are covered with..cream? And-DAMN!" Chanyeol accidentally stepped on something. 

A berry. Now he knows what actually happened. When he screamed as the sudden reflexes, both Kyungsoo and Jongin were startled and they cry harder. 

"What on earth…" Chanyeol sighs.

It took a few minutes till they are finally calm. Jongin couldn't switch back because he is lack of energy to do it. He needs to eat something but the condition of himself won't allow it. His fur is sticky right now, all he need is a bath. It requires a lot of effort till he agrees.

"Okay..I am the one who's gonna bath you. You promised to be good just now. The water is warm. Are you ready?" Chanyeol comforts him once again. 

"I need to be good. Don't be scared. I can do it." Like a spell, Jongin keeps that in mind as the man slowly cleans his fur, gently applying the shampoo of peach scent, cleaning his face and paws. He is scared he felt like he wanna jump out from the bathtub but he don't want to make Kyungsoo mad again. He knows it was partially his fault.   
  
He should apologize. 

"Good nini! You did it!! Are you scared?" Jongin didn't answer that. Chanyeol continues to dry the cub and wraps him in the thick blanket so he won't get cold. 

"Oh?" A small table prepared in the middle of the room with warm milk and..berries. Must be Kyungsoo. 

"So..want me to leave your room?" Jongin nods. "Okay. Come out when you are done." Chanyeol stepped out and slowly closed the door as it creaks too long. The creaking is so annoying. 

"How was he?" Kyungsoo is focusing on decorating the cake with the new cream. 

"Scared. But he held it. Wah...I never saw you that mad and never saw Jongin that quiet." Kyungsoo chuckles. "What..you laughed?" 

"I didn't know I would be like that. Maybe I was too pressured-" his words got cut with the notification sound. 

"Freaking noisy." Chanyeol snatched it from Kyungsoo's side and turn it off. "Better."

"Thank you."

"I understand you. We are human, we are not perfect. I got mad of Hyunnie too sometimes. But that doesn't lessen my love for him." Kyungsoo gives an eye.

"Seriously you said that? Ugh. If I am going to hate Jongin just because of this, that means I am crazy." 

Everything is done now including the cake. Since he gave all the remaining berries to Jongin, he used chocolate balls that he bought just in case and few biscuits. It is still looks cute. He likes it. 

A long creaks echoed. Both of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo planted their gaze at one spot. There's Jongin with a thick sweater, fluffy hair and puffy eyes by the door.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo rushed and gives a very warm hug. "Hey..I am sorry.. I was mad at you..I didn't realized it."

"I am sorry too..I messed the house..I ate your berries..I spilled-"

"No no it is fine. I am not mad anymore." Kyungsoo untangled his arms. "Is the berries taste sweet?" Jongin smiles. "You like it?" 

"I..like it. Thank you.." Now it's Jongin's turn to give back the hug. He planted his cold face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. "You are warm…Kyung..I don't like winter it is cold.." 

"I'll keep you warm." They stay in their position for a quite time, basically forgetting the absence of person in their house.

"Wow..I am speechless." 

***

Late night celebration. Not just between Kyungsoo and Jongin but others are there too. Chanyeol came again but with Baekhyun this time and Junmyeon with Sehun too. 

"You cooked all of these? It tastes delicious!" Junmyeon can't stop eating. "I would probably move near you so that I can taste your cook often."

"Don't even dream about it. You are always busy. Even if you are near you won't get to come here as you want." Kyungsoo spit out the truth. 

"Right..I fly out often. Ugh.." busy businessman. 

At the corner of the table, Jongin is fidgeting. "Kyung.."

"What is it, Jongin? You've done eating?" 

"Uhm..wait here." Jongin suddenly get up and rushed to his room. He then came out with something on his back. Slowly sitting down again, Jongin takes it out.

"Happy birthday, Kyung." It's a medium size box. Cute box with stickers on it. "For you. I made it last night." 

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo holds it with care. "Can I open it now?" 

"Yes." Everyone is excited. 

It is..a card but have a few pages. Seems like Jongin made it by himself. It looks messy because of the glue but..cute. Really cute and lovely. There's a small flower on it, some stickers and washi tape too.

"Who taught you this?"

"WE!!" Both Baekhyun and Sehun raised their hands up. They are giggling to each other. 

"Kyung..open it."

"Yes open it! We are curious too." Chanyeol participated in it too. 

"Alright. Here we go.." He took a deep breath and opened it.

Tossing to the next page,

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together to hold himself. Last page,

He is emotional. Only one word, Kyungsoo bursted into tears. That's when Jongin called his name. 

"Thank you...oh God..you are the greatest gift I ever have..thank you.." Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's body and rest his head on Jongin's side. 

"Kyung...don't cry...tsk tsk." Jongin starts to sniff. Kyungsoo let him go and cupped the hybrid's face. 

"Cutie baby! I am crying because I am happy." A pat on the top of his head, Kyungsoo continues. "I have something for you too!" He sneaked out something from under the table. A paper bag too. "Take it out and show to them." Jongin excitedly open the bag.

"Uwaah!!! The scarf!! The scarf that I wanted!! And and..is this my name?!" Jongin squeals."Look!!! My name!!!" Jongin showed a part of the scarf with his name on it to everyone. 

"There's one more." Kyungsoo claimed. Jongin checks the bag again. 

"Blanket? BLANKET!!! THE SOFT AND WARM BLANKET!!" Jongin's excitement makes everyone laughs. 

"Woah isn't that the top sale blanket at the store? You managed to get one?" Chanyeol was so surprised. It is the blanket that everyone is going crazy over it. It is perfect for winter and so warm. Probably because of the quality and kinda..expensive price but he don't mind. 

"My luck. It was the last one." 

"Kyung!! Thank you!!!!" Another hug but tighter. Kyungsoo can feel the warmth from Jongin and the blanket too. 

"They hug too much.." it was low but the puppy heard that and quickly hug his arm. Chanyeol chuckles and ruffles the soft hair.

"Sehunnie wants it too!!" The wolf pup raised his hand up in the air. 

"You have that at home, Hun."

"Oh really?" Junmyeon pinched Sehun's cheeks. 

The night fills with laughter and joy. It was snowing outside, fitting the mood. Just another year with Jongin, the hybrid that Kyungsoo never expected to meet. He changed his miserable life, maybe God sent him to give another warmth in his heart. To make his life beautiful as he always wanted before. There are ups and downs but his life never dull as long as Jongin is by his side. He prays they will be together for a long time, creating and sharing memories of every second. 

"Kyung." A voice brings him back to the reality.

"Yes, Jongin?"

"I love you. You know that, right? Always love you."

_**End.** _


End file.
